


To be Ninja or more!

by ezaldan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Many Illegal Things Happening, Multi, Prostitute Naruto, Prostitution, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Underaged Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezaldan/pseuds/ezaldan
Summary: Selene was reincarnated as the twin sister of Uzumaki Naruto with no past memories only gifts, but while living in Konoha there was only one place that accepted the siblings, Red Light district.No Kyuubi, Naruto's sister.





	1. Chapter 1

The last thing Selena was thinking before being run over by a trunk was...

‘Give me a break...’

.

.

.

When she opened her eyes she found herself in a dark place with shining lights, as if she was in space surunded by stars.

“Where am I?”

“You’re dead, in between words.”

Selena was surprised, looking around there was no one, the voice itself sounded all around her, it was intimidating and creepy...

“You know, I am god, to say I’m creepy...”

“Then do something about your voice!”

After a moment of silence, Selene sat down and let out a sigh.

“What now?”

“Hmm, Intriguing... no denial, nor shock... you just accepted your death like that?”

“Yeah, I am not going to denies the fact that a trunk run me over and with that speed I would be surprised if something was left from my body...”

“Yeah, I was thinking of showing you what was left of you if you started saying think like it can’t be possible and all that.”

“You... are quite the sadistic!”

“I have to entertain myself with every little thing, eternal life is boring.”

“And I am your last entertainment, Am I right?”

“You catch up quickly.”

“So, what now?”

“I am going to reincarnate you inside the Naruto Universe where you have to become a ninja, are you excited?”

“Reborn into a child soldier? I am soooo Excited...”

Selene gave a flat look.

“Maaa Maa, you won’t have your memories so, it won’t be a big problem, I am actually fed up with reincarnated people spilling the bill or trying to not change anything.”

“Yeah, that really is stupid, you don’t hang out with main characters and expect the story to not change.”

“Right, that is why, you won’t be having your memories but I will give you the chance to choose three gifts, you can choose anything.”

Selene thought about it for a moment.

“I want great chakra capacity on par with kyuubi when I grew up, the tenseigan and finally the opportunity to go to a different world when I die and that time with my full memories.”

“Hooooh, I expected something like immortality, infinite chakra and the likes, your gifts are still strong but if you didn’t at least wish for something like that it would have been weird.”

“Immortality? No thank you, as for infinite chakra capacity, it is not like I don’t want it, but the trouble outpace the gains, having a lot of chakra as a kid is not unheard of with people like Naruto and kisame, but not seeing the limits is the trouble, as for the tenseigan, it’s not like anyone knows about it.”

“Smart but all this can still cause you trouble you know? With Danzo and all.”

“Who cares I’m not going to be weak at least.”

 

“As you wish, then good luck.”

Everything turned black for Selene.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside an alleyway in Konoha, two body where huddled together, wearing only rags, one of them was a kid the age of four with blond hair blue eyes and three whiskers marks. The other was a little girl the same age with hair the same shade but longer, the same whiskers marks but her eyes where different, they were still blue but with a black iris surrounded by a white flower, they were so Brighenti they could be seen in the dark. 

 

The two kids were so malnourished, it looked like they didn’t have muscles between bones and skin, all they were wearing was rag. 

 

“Sorry nee-chan, it’s all because of me.” 

 

“Chhhh, Naruto, it’s not your fault, the matron would still have kicked me out because of my eyes.” 

 

“But...” 

 

“Besides, how could I be a good sister if I don’t take care of my little brother.” 

 

“Luna Nee-chan...” 

 

Luna hugged the crying Naruto, giving him reassuring words but her eyes were grim, if they don’t find a solution soon, she would need to start stealing food. 

 

Tap 

 

Taptaptap... 

 

They could hear the sound of footstep. 

 

Looking up, they were greeted by a beautiful woman with black hair and green eyes, she was wearing a sultry kimono. 

 

“Ara, how come you two are here in the cold?” 

 

Luna and Naruto were wary, but seeing that the woman didn’t have bad intention, Luna spoke. 

 

“We were kicked from the orphanage...” 

 

“Why would...AH! You two are...” 

 

A flash of understanding colored her eyes, she was looking at the ‘demon sibling’. 

 

Luna and Naruto recoiled, waiting for the inevitable words of hatred, but I never came, the woman looked at them with a gentle smile. 

 

“If you want, you can come with me where I work, it is not the best place to be raised, but at least there no one will judge you.” 

 

How can they judge them, prostitutes live a life being judged for what they are, they more than anyone understand their situation. 

 

Naruto and Luna didn’t care about the place, they were enthralled hearing about a place that will accept them. 

. 

. 

. 

From there Naruto and Luna started living inside a brothel where they started calling prostitutes their sisters, where it was normal for them watching someone having sex, they wanted to become shinobi and when they learned that a lot if ninja use sex in their profession, the two of them asked to be trained.


	3. Chapter 3

Luna and Naruto are now seven years old, in their second year at the shinobi school. 

 

Their first year was dedicated into unlocking their chakra and learning control, a feat too difficult for Naruto because of his amount of chakra but too easy for Luna despite having more or less the same amount as Naruto but the later wasn’t hopeless thanks to a lot of training and guidance from his beloved sister. 

 

As for Luna, she discovered that her eyes were special. Once they were supplied with chakra, she could see miles away in every direction, she can even see what is inside people’s body. Her Jiji told her she has the byakugan after calming down his surprise, he also said what it was capable of and told her to keep it a secret, something she didn’t really need to be told since from the start she decided to only tell Naruto and him. 

 

And now they were in the forest sitting by the shade of a tree with Naruto resting his head on Luna’s shoulder. 

 

“Ne, Nee-chan...” 

 

“Yes, Naruto?” 

 

“Sensei said that henge was simply an illusion, that transforming into a taller person won’t really make us taller.” 

 

“Yes?” 

 

Replied Luna, she already has an idea where this was going. 

 

“Then why am I different? When I changed, I felt really taller.” 

 

“Yes, I actually feel the same.” 

 

The two looked into each other's eyes and they can see their excitement reflected. 

 

“Can we?” 

 

“Let’s test it out.” 

 

The two of them made the required hand seals and together... 

 

“Henge!" 

 

They transformed into a nude version of what Luna would look like if she was thirteen years old, looking innocent and cute with enticing curves, her hair a twin tail barely past her shoulders, the only difference between them is their respective eyes. 

 

“Why did you transform into me?” 

 

“Don’t know I feel more comfortable like this?” 

 

Luna approached Naruto who was scratching the back of his head with a goofy smile, she put a hand on her breast and started fondling. 

 

“Mmmm, Nee-chan! I feel weird!” 

 

“Chh!” 

 

While Naruto was moaning, Luna gave him a strong slap in the butt. 

 

“Nee-chan?!” 

 

Looking at the red-faced Naruto, Luna hummed in thought. 

 

“It doesn’t dispel. This should work!” 

 

The two dispelled their henge, exchanged excited smiles and without another word started running. 

. 

. 

. 

“Riku-nee!” 

 

Seeing the young girl standing in front of the brothel, Luna called excitedly receiving a warm smile from the girl. 

 

“Luna, Naruto, I see that you are excited.” 

 

“Riku-nee can we see Sora-baachan? This is important.” 

 

“Hmmm...She is free for now, you will find her in her office.” 

 

“Thank you!” 

 

Riku looked at the excited sibling running inside the brothel with gentle eyes, and she wasn’t the only one, every girl or woman they pass by greeted them warmly. 

 

Luna and Naruto stopped in front of a door and knocked excitedly. 

 

“Enter!” 

 

They opened the door and were greeted by the sight of the Woman who took them in three years ago who was smiling at them behind her desk. 

 

“Naruto, Luna, why so excited?” 

 

“Baachan, we discovered something amazing!” 

 

The two stopped in front of the desk and looked at the woman excitedly. 

 

“Oh? What would it be?” 

 

Sora looked at them puzzled. 

 

Without prompting, Naruto and Luna henged into the same older Luna. 

 

“Henge? You are really good, as expected of the two of you!” 

 

Sora who thought they would show her their progress in training, congratulated them on their perfect Jutsu. 

 

“No! Bachan! Look!” 

 

Luna made her way in front of Sora, took her hand and put it atop her head. 

 

Sora was astonished, she is a retired kunoichi, so she knows what this really meant. 

 

“A solid henge?!” 

 

Luna was smirking at her wide eyes. 

 

“With this we could start working!” 

 

Sora looked at them with worry. 

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

They did not respond, the determination in their eyes said it all. 

 

Closing her eyes with a sigh, Sora let out a sigh. 

 

“Ok, I understand.” 

 

She won’t stop them, this world was not gentle enough for going easy on anyone... 

. 

. 

. 

Looking at the two sibling still in their henge only wearing an easy to get rid of yukata, Sora let another sigh. 

 

“Behind this door, are four men from our establishment, they will be your first partners...good luck.” 

 

With trepidation, Luna and Naruto, stepped inside. 

 

What greeted them was large tatami mat with four men sitting naked, giving them warm smiles. They were old, the youngest past thirty and the oldest already has gray hair, but their body was still fit, especially their penis. Looking at the sight the two of them blushed. 

 

“Naruto, Luna come here.” 

 

Listening to the oldest of them speaking with a gentle tone, they obeyed and stood in front of them. 

 

Two men stood by the side of one sibling, they gently took off the yukata, exposing creamy white skin, still developing breasts and a hairless mound. 

 

“Relax.” 

 

Naruto and Luna were eased on their back, one man giving them their first kiss, the other caressing their body. 

 

Luna was feeling a hand on her breast giving her goosebumps, while Naruto could feel a finger getting inside his pelvis. 

 

The two were moaning getting their body touched all over feeling trepidation and excitement. 

 

One finger became two, and the sibling find themselves moving their waist trying to get rid of the ache. 

 

Only after they were drenched, did the men relent and forcing the two on their knee. 

 

“Now start sucking, you should have been taught how to do it.” 

 

With trembling hands, Naruto and Luna took a rod in each hand, before they started licking with their mouth. 

 

Luna gave a penis a long lick while Naruto kissed the head before opening their mouth and taking it in. 

 

With the sound of slurping, the two of them started to bob their heads, up and down, Naruto was taking his time, slowly increasing the length he took, while Luna was forced by a hand behind her head to move forcefully. 

 

They didn’t forget to give their other partners pleasure with the other hand and with a popping sound, they exchanged between the two rods. 

 

Feeling mouth full and sometimes something hitting at the back of their necks, Luna and Naruto were feeling complicated, they still didn’t understand the feeling very well. 

 

At last, unexpectedly, the four men came together with a grunt, two in each mouth and the other two all over their body. 

 

The ones who came in the mouth forced their jaw open. 

 

“Drink it.” 

 

They obeyed, it was bitter and not pleasant at all but they still had to do it and with a gulping sound it all came down. 

 

“Good, now clean each other with your mouths.” 

 

Luna moved toward Naruto who was looking at her with scared eyes, most likely like her own still not understanding their feelings and was scared of that. 

 

She started licking from his stomach, moving up to his breasts, making sure to clean the pink nipple. He gave a shudder when she licked his neck and opened his mouth when she pressed hers into his, exchanging semen and saliva alike. 

 

When it was her turn, she shuddered and like the feeling of his mouth everywhere on her body. 

 

They didn’t know when, but Luna find herself on all four looking at her brother’s blue eyes while he was on his back, his head under her, but his body with spread legs to her right. Her right hand on his left hand, fingers interweaved. 

 

They kept looking at each other even when feeling hands on their waist and something kissing their folds. 

 

“Nee-chan...” 

 

“Naruto...” 

 

They let out a moan when they felt something penetrate inside, in this form, they were no virgin, so when they felt something hit their cervix, they didn’t feel pain, they only felt pleasure. 

 

Luna was mesmerized looking at her brother shaking under her while feeling a penis moving inside her and waist striking her butt making slapping sound. 

 

Naruto was confused looking at his sister shaking on top of him, feeling something fill his vagina the motion of back and forth giving him more and more pleasure. A strong waist impacting his own and the man's balls striking his butt.

 

The movement intensified. 

 

A hand that was on her waist, moved slowly on Luna's back giving her goosebumps, it settled on her shoulder forcing her body to move at the whims of the man pleasuring himself with her body. 

A hand that was on his waist crept up Naruto's stomach making him shiver, it settled on his left breast, pinching his nipple and making him arch his body, he constricted his vagina clamping on the penis inside of him, getting a moan from his partner.

“Neechan!!” 

 

“Naruto!" 

 

And before long Naruto and Luna felt heat and something warm fill their inside. 

 

They spasmed and constricted giving even more pleasure to the men behind and in front of them. 

 

They kissed and licked each other while men exchanged the siblings between the ones who who penetrate them, and the ones playing with their body. 

. 

. 

. 

Naruto and Luna were hugging each other naked without the henge, they were alone in a room filled with a strong smell of sex, still having semen all over their body. 

 

“Nee-chan...” 

 

Naruto looked at his sister’s eyes pleadingly. 

 

“Yes, Naruto?” 

 

She gave him her warm smile. 

 

“I...” 

 

After hesitating, he henged into an older version of himself this time. 

 

“I want you!” 

 

Her eyes widened, but still henged into an older version of herself. 

 

Standing on her knee, she put her feet on each side of his waist guiding his stick to her entrance with one hand before sitting down. 

 

“As much as you like... I am yours...” 

 

With that they kissed, before she started moving her waist.


	4. Chapter 4

Luna was helping Naruto perfect his chakra control while she was studying a medical scroll, the two of them decided to learn complementary skills, Luna medical jutsu and sealing, while Naruto focused on sealing. 

 

Luna found it easy to advance as a medic, at her age of eight, she already could heal surface wounds near perfectly and is starting on learning how to heal internal injuries, her byakugan helping a lot, as for sealing, while she was a genius, she was nowhere as ridiculous as Naruto, her brother could tell which explosive tag was better at a glance before even starting to make his own tags. 

 

Taking her eyes from the scroll, Luna had to stifle a laugher at seeing Naruto falling inside the river again. 

 

“Fuck this!!” 

 

She could not help it, and started laughing with tears clutching her stomach. 

 

“Don’t fret Naruto, you will get it with time.” 

 

Seeing that he at least got his sister to laugh, Naruto calmed down and sat beside her. 

 

Having his sister laugh was a good thing especially after seeing the seal in his stomach and putting two and two together... 

 

He felt hands encircling his neck, and a warm body press his back. 

 

“Stop thinking about it, Naruto, didn’t we already accept his presence in our life?” 

 

“But nee-chan...” 

 

“I know what you want to say, and you are right, having the demon who nearly destroyed the village leaving inside you can be frightening, but am I not here with you? I your sister have faith in my little brother, you will one day be able to use its power not to destroy, but to protect, and I will be here with you every step along the way.” 

 

“Nee-chan...” 

 

Naruto put a hand on her tiny one and squeezed, feeling his eyes moist. 

 

“And beside...” 

 

“What is it?” 

 

Feeling the hesitation in her voice, he prompted her to continue. 

 

“I don’t know why, but I feel like the kyuubi attacking the village eight years ago, wasn’t that simple, and that we have to at least give him the benefice of doubt...” 

 

They stayed silent for a while, Naruto won’t doubt his sister, even if he is skeptical, he would rather listen to his sister’s hunch, that is how much strong is their bond. 

 

“Neechan, I will believe in you...” 

 

Seeing the determination in his eyes, Luna’s gaze softened. 

 

“Naruto...” 

 

Cupping his cheek, she gave him a peck on his lips, they exchanged a chaste kiss, not feeling aroused without using henge. 

 

By now they are starting to feel what they are doing now and with client is something bad, but they also don’t care, their life could have been much more painful to fret about taboo that they enjoy. 

 

“Let’s go back.” 

 

“Yeah.” 

. 

. 

. 

The two siblings were now walking by the side of the river enjoying the moment when they saw someone sitting on the stairs. 

 

Sasuke Uchiha, their classmate. 

 

Seeing Sasuke’s expression, the two of them exchanged a knowing look. 

 

Without even talking, they made their way and sat on each side of the black-haired kid, who glared at them, but said nothing. 

 

When Luna squeezed his hand, he tried taking it back but Luna’s grip was strong and his struggle was getting weaker little by little. 

 

“You are not alone...” 

 

Said Naruto, putting a hand around Sasuke’s neck, and that was all it took for his tears to start falling. 

 

This is how three kids who experienced what kids like them should never experience became friends. 

. 

. 

. 

The sun was starting to fall when the two of them made it back to the brothel. 

 

“You are late, you have a client waiting for you already.” 

 

“Is it mister Nakamura?” 

 

In this year, the siblings have become a well sought-after commodity, clients were wanting the two of them, especially together, were dozens. But for someone to especially wait for the two of them, the list wasn’t long. And Nakamura, a respected merchant inside the fire-nation was the most likely of them. 

 

“Yes, so hurry up.” 

 

Riku pushed the two of them inside were they made it to their room, took a shower and put on their naked henge before sitting on the mat. 

 

Luna and Naruto decided to go by names of Ruri and Saku respectively when working, the henge they put on were Fourteen years old twins with black hair put on a twin-tails, amethyst eyes and greet curves for their age. The Whisker marks were hidden. 

 

The door slides open, and from outside came a frail looking middle aged man in his fifty, wearing a yukata, who looked at the naked twins with a lecherous gaze. 

 

Ruri and Saku hugged each other, licked their lips and gave the man a seductive look. 

 

“Nakajiichan, we missed you.” 

 

It wasn’t hard for Luna to lie to a client, getting them excited. 

 

“Yes, I also missed the both of you.” 

 

While talking, Nakamura walked in front of the two of them. 

 

Luna and Naruto crawled on all four while shaking their waist seductively before, Luna stood up, starting to undress him while giving him a passionate kiss. 

 

On his knees, Naruto started playing with the rod squeezing it in his hands, while Nakamura and Luna kissing. 

 

Nakamura started kissing Luna all over her body, cupping her left breast and taking it inside his mouth eliciting a moan from Luna. But it was his turn to groan when he felt warmth envelope his member. 

 

While Naruto was bobbing his head up and down the shaft, Luna started kissing Nakamura down his body, putting her mouth around the old man’s nipple, licking his stomach, and before long she was also on her knee. 

 

Naruto and Luna, licked the shaft together not forgetting to look at the man in his half-lidded eyes, and While Luna was sucking on the shaft, Naruto played with the balls using his mouth. 

 

Luna was making slurping sound, making sure to feel her mouth kissed the pubic hair before retreating. 

 

Naruto was on his knee behind Nakamura, pushing his tongue inside the back hole, making the old man shudder. 

 

“Ruri, Saku, Almost there!” 

 

Being prompted, Naruto and Luna were on their knee in front of him with Luna using her hand and Naruto licking the head. 

 

Looking at their upward gaze and being excited looking at them pleasuring him, Nakamura could hold back no more and came all over their faces and inside their open mouth while Naruto and Luna were pressing their head in front of his member. 

 

Tired, he plopped on his butt, enjoying the two girls cleaning each other before kissing with open mouth, the two of them were still looking at him while their tongues exchanged saliva and cum outside the mouth for him to enjoy the show. 

 

Naruto was on his back with Luna on top of him with her back to him, the two had their legs spread open with Naruto’s hands behind her knee spreading them as much as he can. 

 

Looking at their posture with two hairless vaginas on top of each other and Luna’s inviting gaze, Nakamura made his way and sat on his knees between their legs, before guiding his member pushing it inside Luna, the two moaned when the shaft was completely inside. He started kissing her and playing with her left breast, his left hand on her waist helping him move back and forth. 

 

Luna was feeling her inside getting more and more wet and sleek helping the member inside of her move with easy, she couldn’t help feeling excited kissing him, feeling his hand pinch and play with her nipple and the waist hitting her own, pubic hair tickling her pussy. 

 

Nakamura enjoyed Luna for a while, before taking out his shaft and putting it inside Naruto and starting doing it all over again. Thanks to Luna’s lubrication, He didn’t feel any problem moving inside Naruto. 

 

Luna and Nakamura could hear Naruto panting and feeling him moving below them while they kissed and caressed each other. 

 

Nakamura kept exchanging between the two, making them cum before he took out his shaft and came all over their vagina. 

 

Luna moved on all four, putting her head between Naruto’s tights and offering him her cum drenched vagina, they started cleaning each other while Nakamura made his way behind her. 

 

He penetrated her once again, and while he was moving making sound each time his waist made contact with her butt. Naruto exchanged between licking his sister and Nakamura’s balls while his sister was moaning and licking his folds. Nakamura didn't forget to sometimes getting his shaft out of Luna to push it inside Naruto's throat making him gag and then resuming his action with the sister. 

 

This time he came inside Luna, before making his way in front of her, making her clean his shaft while Naruto licked her vagina that was spilling out cum. 

 

They continued like that until midnight before one last time inside the bath and finally sleeping on to of a clean bed with Nakamura on his back with two girls on each side with a head on his chest and legs interweaved. 

 

In the middle of the act the siblings didn’t forget to make small talk, and getting as much information as they could from their client...


End file.
